


Rose are Red...

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Leah stood at Oki’s door, a ceramic blue rose behind her back.





	Rose are Red...

Leah stood at Oki’s door, a ceramic blue rose behind her back. She took a deep breath, raising her free hand to knock on the door. Before she could, Oki opened the door, a bouquet of red roses in her hands.

“Leah! I was going to see you!” She cried.

“Well, I’m saving you the trip. I made you this.” Leah explained, handing her the flower. Oki smiled.

“It’s so cool!” She exclaimed, before handing Leah the roses, “I grew these for you.”

“Thanks! …I should probably go.” Leah stuttered out, blushing.

“Yeah… bye.” Oki said awkwardly, closing the door.


End file.
